Conventional concrete finishing devices are often cumbersome to use because multiple passes across freshly laid wet concrete are required to settle rocks and other aggregate beneath the surface and to bring the cream to the surface in order to achieve a smooth and substantially flat surface. The weight of the concrete finishing device in combination with the need for multiple passes is often physically fatiguing to the operator.